nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aesopos
User:Aesopos/Archive 1 (October 14, 2007 until April 13, 2008) *User:Aesopos/Archive 2 (April 14, 2008 until June 25, 2008) *User:Aesopos/Archive 3 (June 26, 2008 until February 28, 2010) Mäöreser Embassy Hi Lars. As you are the new Secretary of Foreign Affairs, I would like to ask you whether you are interested in building up a Lovian Embassy in Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lars? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes . Sorry but I am very, very busy IRL. I hope to be back in full very soon. Also I thinkg it is about time to archive my up, it's getting a bit long, don't you think so? --Lars Washington 09:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but can you just tell me whether you're interested in it? :P I can then make a nice start for the embassy in Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::And yes, I am interested in it, the only problem is that I do not speek the language and I do not know where to start. --Lars Washington 16:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::You should start searching for a nice spot to build the embassy. I propose somewhere in Saenteim. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do you think the Lovian Embassy, in Krunevùl should get another name, or should we make it bilangual ? --Lars Washington 17:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Novel I am Drabo Doorian. I have been blocked for weeks, but my IP adress is not blocked. So I asked Regalorium for unblock but got no response. Now, to show my goodwill, I started working on a novel called Adolf Hitler: No friend better, no enemy worse. Could you perhaps make a cover for this novel? If so, by all means: use all the artistic freedom you want. Thanks already. Yours truly, 09:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Drabo Doorian, head of IGP :I see this IP is blocked there. Any comments? --Lars Washington 09:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No comments. What I do on other sites should not matter here. I am here to make a fresh new start and that is exactly what I am going to do. 09:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you part of the ROC Alfa College? Just as a matter of interest. --Lars Washington 09:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. But will I be unblocked or not? 09:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::1/ I am not able to do this (no tools) ::2/ Even if I could unblock you, I would submit your request to the user who blocked you. --Lars Washington 09:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::3/ HRH Dimitri blocked you till mrt 11, 2010 21:43 because of Intimidating behaviour/harassment. And fairly, your behaviour was very, very bad. I would have blocked you too. I suggest, accept the block and be patient. --Lars Washington 09:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, I will listen to your advice and do as you say: be patient. 09:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, I really appreciate this, and now I am off (errands to run) --Lars Washington 09:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::@Drabo: if you want to be unblocked you'll have to find someone else to support you. I will however investigate why your IP wasn't blocked. 16:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lars, kun je dat gedoe op Wikipedia van Pierius Magnus en al die andere figuren (van User:Dani Yusef Ali-Baba tot Drabo Doorian, etc) die allemaal Pier Gerlofs Donia bewonderen en uit Groningen komen van een bepaalde college verklaren? Waarom plegen ze allemaal vandalisme op Wikipedia en komen ze hier elkaar verdedigen, zeggen ze dat ze elkaar niet kennen en ontkennen dat ze NL praten? Volgens mij heb je al een aantal IP-adressen van een aantal van deze types lopen vergelijken, zou je me hier wat meer over kunnen vertellen? Ik vind het namelijk een zeer interessante zaak. --Bucurestean 16:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ik ook Pierlot McCrooke 16:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::tranlated in english: :::Hey Lars, could you explain these issues on Wikipedia from Pierius Magnus and all the other people (from User:Dani Yusef Ali-Baba tot Drabo Doorian, etc) who all admire Pier Gerlofs Donia and all come from Groningen from a certain college? Why do they vandalize on wikipedia and come they here to defend eachother, telling they do not know each other and denying they speek Dutch? In my opinion, you have been comparing a couple of IP-addresse from these people, could you tell me more on this? This seems a very interesting matter to me. --Bucurestean 16:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Me to Pierlot McCrooke 16:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As a matter of fact, I do not know the reason for this, cannot explain it either, but I keep digging and asking support. That is exactly the reason why I feel it necessary that people having been blocked/vandalizing other wiki's should have a "strafblad" worldwide, so everyone can see what they have been doing. It just is not fair what certain inviduals are doing on all the different wiki's. --Lars Washington 16:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Could I please ask you to cast your Congressial vote in the Second Chamber on this issue: * Proposal 2: "Abolishing the undemocratic local regulations" : 18:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Media campaign Care to help out with my Milk is good for everyone-media campaign? We need some more famous faces to support this media offensive. It is designed to improve the diet of Lovian children and the elderly. Dr. Magnus 16:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps you could attach your name to this? Dr. Magnus 16:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::In order not to confuse the children with misspellings, please first correct your translation. --Lars Washington 16:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::That's were you come into the picture, Aesopos: I would like you to help me out with that, as spelling is not really my cup of tea! Dr. Magnus 16:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see. I am not perfect either, but I can give it a try. --Lars Washington 16:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you! We already have a nice poster now, thanks to mr. Ilava! :P Dr. Magnus 16:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping out! :) Dr. Magnus 17:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Coming soon (hopefully) :Barnstar of Lovian National Merit :Warm fuzzy barnstar :Cold prickly barnstar :--Lars Washington 16:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Vote? Could you please cast your vote on the last issues in the 2nd Chamber? Thanks a lot. 07:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Dearest Member of the Congress, there is a new Constitutional amendment bill in the Second Chamber. It will need a 75% majority to pass. Could you please go there and cast your vote? Thank you, 06:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) LASUPAC WOuld you like to join donate some money evn though you merged with LOWIA your party is still kinda liberal... so liberals unite!Marcus Villanova 16:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ill sleep over it tonight, I don't say yes, I don't say now --Lars Washington 16:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Dear LD'er I'm happy to announce you that we are the biggest party in Congress with 4 out of 10 members. However, many things have changed. The most important party, the Progressive Democrats, changed its course and became a minor Communist Party with 2 seats (Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist)). But they still have by far the most important ministries like Finance and Justice and even the Prime Minister (Yuri Medvedev). Proportionally it's incorrect. Another problem comes here. Our ideologies are far too different. Furthermore, Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev declared that he thinks that center politics - "making grey compromises and mudding along" - don't work. In my opinion, it's hard to govern with an extremist party which takes all significant functions, while we, the centrists, are twice as big but have way less to say. Now Medvedev thinks that our center politics compromises don't work, which turns out that we (Liberal Democrats and Communists) will not be able to work together. My question is: do we want to rule together with Communists who have totally different thoughts, and with whom almost no dialogue is possible? Or shall we step out the government so new elections will be held and a new government will be created? I would like to hear your opinion on this. Yours, Bucurestean 09:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for asking my opinion! ::There are 3 possibilities: :1/ The Communists change their program and and move towards the center, so we can continue working together. :2/ We step out of the government in order to speed up new elections. :3/ We do nothing and wait for Godot... --Lars Washington 12:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::wow i might agree with lars on this one i made center left party Labor and Liberal Centrist Party. Yay i would loved new elections make congress a perminent 15 members.Marcus Villanova 00:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not leftist myself (perhaps a little center-leftist on social matters), but I think you're looking too much at the logo of the party and not at its viewpoints. Compare them to those of the Liberals or the Libertarians and you'll think "Well, where is this extremism then?" But hey, everybody's got his opinion and I respect that . I'd just appreciate it if yall gave things a think before condemning people. 12:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry to tell you guys, but stepping out of Congress (possibility 2) is no step forward. In fact, it would give them carte blanche. The law does NOT demand the government to hold new elections if a party and its members resign from Congress. Just saying . 12:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC)